One Year Anniversary
by coatcheckdream
Summary: A birthday present for Alex Corvis. Just a short piece for fun.


**The Crow: Salvation**

Execution Date

* * *

Much like how his stomach felt, the weather was upset. It lashed out with angry streaks of lightning that made jagged designs against the charcoal painted sky. There was no light now, no. His breathing rapidly became more ragged as he saw the priest exist the enclosed metal box that he was caged in.

On this day, his twenty-first birthday, Alexander Corvis was going to die. He would have laughed at the irony of it all if all hadn't been so silent. But then he doubted he would have been able to find his voice even if he'd wanted to. His spirit had died. Right along with Lauren.

"Alexander Fredrick Corvis, do you have any last words?"

Oh God, he wasn't ready forthis. It took him a few seconds to swallow and regain his ability of speech. He nodded slowly and raised his head. From where he found the courage, he knew not, but he looked to Erin Randall.

"I loved Lauren .." There was a heavy pause. "Still do. I'm innocent."

As if it was the most obvious of things to see, so much that even a blind man could sense the purity on him, he pleaded with her without speaking a thing. If only Lauren's sister would believe him he could rest if only a bit easier.

She didn't though. She looked away disgustedly, tears pooling in her eyes. Alex didn't blink, even when they placed that repulsive helmet over his head. The creators had been kind enough to leave a small rectangle of light. Perhaps it was intended that the accused be able to see the triumph on the onlooker's faces as they died painfully.

The masked executionor peered from his control panel only for a moment before he pulled down the heavy lever that signaled for the electricity to claim it's next victim. That was the one thing about lightning though ; it burned whatever crossed it's path. The storm from outside forked and struck the power line outside the building, adding to the voltage and sending sparks in all directions.

Alex's brilliant blue eyes remained as focused as he could keep them on the crowd. He stared, trying to concentrate on something to take the pain away. But then .. the man in the suit. He had the scar! But there was nothing Alexander Fredrick Corvis could do but scream about it.

* * *

**The Crow: Salvation**

One Year Anniversary

Erin Randall took a delicate step forward, running a hesitant hand over the cold stone angel that adorned her sister's grave. The carefully carved figure looked lightly sadder then she had remembered, and it made her wonder if even the statue knew the day.

Erin placed a bouquet of wildflowers at the base of the grave and arranged it accordingly. She smiled as it came together, pleased with her choice in flowers. She then plucked one from the bunch and dragged it a few feet over. There, on a pale white gravestone she laid it to rest.

"Alex Corvis, always with us." She traced the letters with her index finger before setting down a small stone sculpture of a crow at the head of the grave. The great bird had it's wings spread, wicked beak pointed downward in sorrow.

"Happy birthday, Alex. You'd be twenty-two now," Erin talked to the stone bird, even as a light rain began to patter down upon her. She brought her fingers to her lips, then transfered them between the two graves. She would be forever grateful to both of them.

"I have to go now guys," she said and with that turned. Just as she pryed the metal post gate open with a creak, she heard a familiar caw. A crow landed on the figure replica upon Alex's tomb and folded it's wings, blinking peacefully. If birds could smile, that one was most certainly doing such.

"Your welcome, Alex."

Erin smiled cheerfully, closing the gate quietly as she left. She knew they were thinking of her sometimes, just as she thought of them. Buildings burn, people die. But memories don't fade.

* * *

A short little one time fic because I've been straying from writing altogether. P As always some of the dialouge and story is not mine. It's copywriting to the worderful comic and movie creators. I may write some more Salvation stuff in the future, perhaps a novel length.

Kitty


End file.
